


The Potter Family, Rises!

by EdTheBeast



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdTheBeast/pseuds/EdTheBeast
Summary: An idea I had. Harry will not kill Tom. He dies in the forest. Neville kills the snake. So Tom only has himself.Harry has numerous kids. He has five wives in secret to Tom and the Death Eaters. Harry follows what Tom did one time. His children continue and involve other light and maybe neutral families.
Comments: 1





	The Potter Family, Rises!

**Author's Note:**

> Standard Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but the plot. I make no money. It's free to read. Etcetera, Etcetera. JK Rowling is the original creator of the Potterverse. Warner Brothers owns it, now; but heard someone bought or leased rights from them. So really thank whoever is the current owner for being able to play in their sandbox. 
> 
> Pursuant to the Berne Convention Implementation Act of 1988 & the Digital Millennium Copyright Act of 1998, this work is copyrighted 2019 with all rights expressly reserved by its author unless explicitly granted. No portion may be reproduced in any fashion without the express written permission of the author. This permission is given, as long as it is in "good" taste, & told where you got it from, my story. I believe plagiarism is a form of flatter; so be my guest; as not owning or making anything; but respect & fun from writing!
> 
> CONTENT Disclaimer: This story and characters are purely fictional and any resemblance to events or persons (living or dead) is purely coincidental. If you are offended by sexually explicit stories, please read no further. If you are offended by stories featuring group sex, bisexual situations, incest, or any other situation, please check the story code before reading the text. These stories are just that, stories, and do not promote or condone the activities described herein.
> 
> Note: I would like to thank MissAnnThropic and the_scribbler for the above laws and disclaimer.
> 
> Disclaimer: Most of this story idea is mine! Most of the characters are owned by lots of others. I just wished I owned them. It's free fun for reading. No money is being made. ALL CHARACTERS OF This story do not reflect the attitudes or characters in the Harry Potter series, or have any affiliation with the author. THE HARRY POTTER SERIES BELONGS TO J.K. Rollins, Warner Brothers, its various affiliates, and whoever she sells, gives etc. it to. It is for free fun. 
> 
> It is not really much of a "story" as it is told as a dry text book; but hope you enjoy it. Anyone may use the idea or anything else, unless you get paid for it. If the story idea makes legal money, my heirs should get one percent; after the owners of Potterverse get theirs. Since I will in all likelihood be dead.

Each time someone selflessly saves someone, their is a chance that the magic will bond them. Life debts are real, but extremely rare. Harry has a people saving thing.  
1st year:Hermione  
2nd year:Ginny  
4th year:Luna  
5th year:Katie

During 3rd year Lisa became very close to Harry: She gets a flashback that was obviated. They thought she was a muggle. Her Squib father was in law enforcement. Harry had almost died from interfering in the rape of Lisa Turpin. She ran home to her mum, who called the bobbies. They got there before Albus. Harry was bleeding to death. 

Her father realised who Harry was. He taped notes. Told Albus that the people who did this must be stopped. His mistake was trusting Albus. His good luck was his tape was still running. He got the notes and tapes from everyone else. It was a prank with red paint and a mannequin. Albus then obviated everyone, including Thomas Turpin. Then did his wife and daughter.

He then did Dudley and crew. He also made them infertile. Except Dudley. Then gave them orders to never rape or kill. The problem was his erasing Harry's memories were not complete, due to the Horcrux.

So Tom and Tom still had memories or recordings of what went on. The Horux was compromised by the wards and the piece of Lily that had stuck to him as he entered the scar. He could do wandless, so once puberty hit at age seven. This happened because last of line for five Houses as well as many families. 

The children not of his wives are secondary lines. The life debt that Lisa owed was acknowledged by magic. Tom confused the doctors, nurses, and secretaries. The paperwork said black hair green eyes; dark brown and green; etcetera. The ten sperm backs that Harry went to over the next four years, had many children, all Harry's.

Tom when younger had the thought of doing this, but no sperm banks till his last time. So he deposited and had a daughter. The young couple had named her Hermione, as the father was sterile, from the "non-war" he fought for the government.  
Tom destroyed the sperm bank as he was getting the info, when Peter caught him telling him, about being the new secret keeper.

So he never knew he had a child. All five girls have Harry's children before the forest walk. Over twenty families of Harry's survived the Death Eaters attacks of "Muggleborns". Many did not, even though all his children are as powerful; as Morgana, Circe, Bast, Isis; etcetera. Their accidental magic destroyed many Death Eaters. Strangely they were all girls. The five sons of Harry were: Heir Potter (Lisa's), Heir Peverell (Luna's), Heir Gryffindor (Katie's), Heir Slytherin (Ginny's), and Heir Emry (Hermione's). The magic decided, so Hermione and Ginny switched. Of course Ginny felt Slytherin from the possession.

Each was the Head of these noble and ancient families. Each was also the head of two to five others. Gaunt, Le Fay, Evans, Turpin, Bell, etcetera, etcetera. Harry's children destroy the Dark side. Each boy has five girls that are his and he theirs.

This was the reason that the Death Eater government did not survive, with the sabotage that some did. Of course Riddle's government had them take vows at first. But after thirty percent lost their magic or lives in the first month; they stopped the vows.

Within the next five years; all the Death Eaters marked were dead. Every new one was killed within six months, except the few that fled. Snape died by Ginny's child and wives. All six looked like Lily. Red Hair and Green eyes. 

All thirty faced down Tom at Hogwarts, "his" castle, throne, empire. He did not stand a chance, as Lisa's boy shot his magnum threw his clothes. The shot hit him in his nonexistent heart. Their magics tore Tom into pieces. Thus ended the war.

The new council of mages were to always be forty one. The laws would be only done by two thirds of all forty one. So only fourteen would need to object, to stop a law. The young men decided that they would each give five laws from their wives. Then add one each so that their would be forty to start. They researched what the original councils laws were first. Only half of them were in the new councils. 

Ten (10 of the 41) seats would be for "Muggleborns", voted by them. If there ended with no "Muggleborns", then voted by the entire magical "nation", for who they wanted. No one seemed to realise that all five boys were doing sperm banks world wide. Once a month. This was Lisa's idea, as she told the men, that Harry had thought it would help the worlds of Earth and Magic.

Five (5 (15) of the 41) seats would be voted by all Squibs and Muggles who knew of magic. Two of the seats must go to Squibs. Two must go to Muggles. The last could go to anyone they voted for. That means any race or class of blood.

Five (5 (20) of the 41) seats for "Half Bloods". These would be voted for, only by those not of "Pureblood" or "Muggleborn". Thus those stuck in the middle would have a say.

Five (5 (25) of the 41) seats for the old "Pureblood" families. This would allow those that say that traditions are not being followed; could have a say.

The new traditions were that five (5 (30) of the 41) seats would be voted by all magicals. One must be a Goblin, so the clans can compete; (1 of 5). One must be a werewolf or vampire; (2 of 5). This allowed both groups to compete against each other. One must be a Dwarf or Kobold; (3 of 5). Again allowing different perspectives. 

One must be a Veela (up to full, half, or quarter) or other race (4 of 5). The Veela, Giants, Centaurs, etcetera; only equal ten percent of the magical populations. The last (5 of 5) could be from any group from the others. This means Squibs or Other non humans; no full magic humans. This vote would be by all non full magic humans.

This percentage is because of the others, being so scattered and disjointed. The Goblins hate the Dwarves (mining) and Kobolds (banking). The werewolves hate the vampires; etcetera.

And the last five (5 (35) of the 41) seats, are for the other ancient families. The Bones, the Longbottoms, the Abbots, Weasleys, etcetera, etcetera. These can be Squibs, Half Bloods, or Pure Bloods. But they must be from the list. 

The list shows all the Dark Families which is to be listed "Old Pureblood". It also shows the Neutral and Light families as "New Pureblood". Yes that does not add up. But the list was made by Harry and his five wives to track who was who. This updated, just as the book for school did. 

Now this total still shows six seats missing. As Harry's Families won in the end, they were considered royalty. This and them setting up a council that all the races could agree to (the others never having had a say). The first law was that each set would lose one seat from their total to go to anyone voted for. 

This vote would be all magicals, as well as those that know about magic, but can't use it. This would happen every one hundred years. But no group would lose all of them. It would go down to two votes. So it even affects the last of the seats.

One seat goes to each of Harry's five families. The Emrys, The Peverells, The Potters, The Slytherins, and The Gryffindors. That makes forty seats. The last seat is for everyone to vote one of the five families to be Chief Witch or Warlock. This cannot be one of those five members, who already have a seat. Those are first. So in reality one of the five families of "Harry's" kids will have two members. That actually adds a lot of politicking in the families.

After two hundred years, it would be each group, except the "Muggleborns", would have three seats to vote amongst themselves. The five families would vote for those three. Hopefully by three hundred years, the world will be mainly magicals, Squibs, or non human.


End file.
